


Jet Lag's A Bitch

by insomniacwriter17



Category: Jacksepticeye - RPF, Markiplier - RPF, Septiplier - Fandom, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Jack, sleepy sean, thats all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacwriter17/pseuds/insomniacwriter17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack falls asleep on the couch and Mark just wants him to be comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Lag's A Bitch

“Okay, so we’ve narrowed it down to _SAW_ , _Criminal Minds_ , or a Ted Bundy documentary,” Mark commented, glancing to his left where Jack sat with a bowl of popcorn. “What’s your pick?”

“I don’t care,” Jack shrugged. “They’re all good choices,” the Irishman mused. “A, B, or C?” he asked after a moment.

Mark cocked an eyebrow and thought for a moment. “Beeeeeee?” he questioned after a moment, drawing out the letter as long as he could manage. Jack giggled – fucking _giggled_ – and leaned back against the couch.

“You sound unsure,” Jack observed, gesturing to the TV. “Ted Bundy it is.”

“B for Bundy?” Mark guessed.

“Yup.”

“Was C for _Criminal Minds_?” Mark continued.

“Shut up and start the TV, don’t criticize my decision techniques,” Jack huffed. “Or I’m leaving.”

“Leaving to where? You’re literally living on this couch for the next few weeks,” Mark stated.

“That’s small details, Mark. Small details,” Jack waved his hands dismissively and pouted at the red haired man beside him. “Now will you please start the show before we’re both eighty?”

“So dramatic,” Mark rolled his eyes before settling against the couch as well and starting the documentary, snorting as Jack mumbled a sarcastic ‘fucking finally’. The two settled into a comfortable position on the couch, Jack with his feet tucked under his body and leaning against Mark a bit, Mark’s arm around his shoulder while the bowl of popcorn rested between them within their reach.

Mark was pretty invested in the documentary, and Jack was making comments and asking questions every now and again, though after a while the young man’s commentary slowed. Mark attributed it to the growing intensity of the film, and simply hugged Jack closer to his side while they watched.

Jack had just arrived to L.A. from Ireland a few hours prior, planning on staying with Mark for about a month while he did a few collab videos to stock up, along with VidCon and some other conferences as well. Mark had jumped at the chance to see his boyfriend, and had been literally counting the minutes for Jack’s plane to land so he could pick him up from the airport and take him to dinner.

Then they’d walked around for an hour or so, and then here they were, spending an oh-so-romantic night in watching a documentary about a serial killer. But somehow, it worked for them. Mark was so happy.

“Chica!” Jack’s voice was so loud and unexpected that it caused Mark to jump a bit in his spot as the large golden retriever entered the living room from wherever she’d been before. At the realization that one of her favorite people in the whole world was here suddenly, Chica’s tail began to wag enthusiastically, and she bounded from the doorway onto the couch, Mark laughing loudly as Jack screeched as he was suddenly met with a lapful over over-excited dog. “Oh, hi there!” Jack cooed, hands tangling in her fur as he pet her and attempted to keep her from crushing him into the couch. “My sweet girl! Hello! I think you’re more excited to see me than Marky was!” Jack teased in a high voice as Chica proceeded to curl up next to Jack on the couch, her head in his lap. Jack continued to pet her hair, and now the sounds of the documentary were accompanied by the steady thumping of Chica’s tail while Jack scratched at her head.

Mark turned his attention back to the documentary after that, and an hour or so passed. Mark looked down then to ask Jack if he needed anything, and he had to smile.

Jack was fast asleep against Mark’s shoulder, his mouth open the slightest bit as he breathed deeply. Jack’s hand was still on Chica’s head, but even the dog had fallen asleep. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Mark chuckled softly, carefully scooting away from Jack and carefully taking the man’s head in his hands so that he could carefully lay Jack down. “Come on, girl,” Mark called quietly to Chica, and the dog glanced up and jumped off the couch. As she sat patiently at Mark’s feet, Mark pulled a blanked off the back of the couch and draped it over Jack, the documentary paused on the TV for later.

Mark moved to turn the light off, but he turned to look at Jack once more. Something about the way that Jack was curled up made Mark cringe, imagining how sore Jack would be when he woke up.

Before Mark really thought about what he was doing, he was carefully picking up Jack in a sort of bridal carry, one of Mark’s arms behind both Jack’s shoulders and knees. The Irishman groaned and moved his head so it lolled against Mark’s shoulder. “Shh, it’s alright,” Mark murmured, taking a couple of tentative steps. Jack really wasn’t that heavy. “Just putting you somewhere more comfortable.”

Jack opened his eyes a bit and looked around blearily. “I’m up,” he insisted.

“No, it’s okay,” Mark chuckled. “You have to be exhausted.” He continued to walk, Chica trotting beside him.

“But the show,” Jack whined, already trying to sit up, though his tired muscles couldn’t manage it in his current position.

“We can watch it later,” Mark promised. It was then that he shouldered his bedroom door open and made to lay Jack on the bed, Chica jumping up to curl up beside the smaller man.

“I’m staying on the couch, you doofus,” Jack murmured, though he was already snuggling deeper into the blankets. “I can’t take your bed.”

“Who said anything about taking?” Mark whispered, climbing into bed on the other side. “I prefer the term sharing.”

A tired smile spread across Jack’s face, interrupted by a yawn. “Jet lag’s a bitch,” he murmured. “I’ll sleep tonight and be more entertaining tomorrow, I promise.” Jack’s voice grew softer as he fell back asleep, and Mark grinned at the now sleeping figure, the two of them only separated by Chica, who had plopped down happily between the two males.

Mark didn’t mind that Jack was so tired – honestly, having Jack here with him was enough, even if Jack didn’t think so. So Mark was more than happy to sleep all night and late into the afternoon of the next day with Jack beside him. When Jack finally did wake up, his eyes were bright and more attentive than they had been since Mark had met up with him at the airport the day before.

“Hi,” Jack smiled, rubbing at his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Almost three,” Mark replied after glancing at his watch, and Jack’s eyes grew wide.

“What the hell? Why didn’t you wake me up? We could have done so much today!” Jack frowned. “I’m so sorry!”

“Hey now, none of that,” Mark insisted, reaching out to brush Jack’s bed-tousled hair from his face. “Jet lag’s a bitch,” he echoed. “We’ve still got so much time. Besides, now you’re happy.”

“You fucker, I’m always happy,” Jack huffed, pouting at Mark as he sat up. “Always. You’re the grumpy one.”

“Hey now, that’s not true,” Mark replied with a pout of his own. “It’s impossible to be grumpy around you. You make me happy.”

“Even when I’m grumpy and jet lagged?” Jack wondered.

“Even then,” Mark nodded, reaching out to poke Jack’s nose. “I promise, even then.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm incredibly new to the Septiplier fandom, and the Youtube fandom overall, so please be nice to me as I try to find my footing here LOL. Feel free to let me know what you think! xx


End file.
